


Banging Beauties in the Titans Tower

by AzureGigacyber



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: DCU-After a return home to the Titans Tower, Conner Kent feels ready to reacquaint himself with his teammates once again, but only after seeing both Raven and Starfire sunbathing near the top of the tower does he want to 'Reunite' a different way, and they him.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Koriand'r, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Raven
Kudos: 23





	Banging Beauties in the Titans Tower

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Banging Beauties in the Titan Tower**

**DC Comics/Teen Titans**

**By Azure/ For anon**

  
  


**Chapter One- By the Poolside, Then Elsewhere ( Kon-el x Raven and Starfire)**

********

Somewhere in the sky flowing ever closer to the Titans Tower….

....was Superboy, AKA Kon-El of Krypton or rather Conner Kent of Smallville. He flew closer to his homebase feeling the wind breeze past his dark hair and enjoying his new side-cut style while looking good in it.These days between alien invasions, socking Villains in the jaw, and hitting on random civilian girls that swoon when they see him fly by, Conner felt a much-needed day of rest and relaxation was in order. So he flew over to the Titans Tower ready to enjoy the pool on this hot summer day. He kept his arms wide and elegantly sped through the sky hoping the current leader; Damien Drake as Robin, won’t give him any trouble when he shows up without announcing himself first. He was very ready to enjoy himself right about now. 

“Man I really should’ve brought a pair of swim trunks with me, but eh, who needs it when you’re chilling in the luxury pool at your old base.” He said to himself as he neared the tower’s rooftop and saw that a pair of familiar feminine beauties were sunbathing in a couple of long chairs atop the roof.

They were near the crystal blue waters wearing rather outlandish and skimpy swim attire making Conner grin from ear to ear with excitement. He felt his old instincts kick up again and hoped the suit he was wearing didn't show his throbbing erection that was now growing inside of his tight spandex outfit. Between wearing the usual Superboy outfit complete with dark leather punk jacket and stylish round sunglasses, Conner ironically felt the impractical part came from the hero costume.

Once he got in close enough he saw an orange-skinned beauty with glistening lava-toned skin resting underneath the parasol by her long chair. She was sunbathing herself with a bottle of suntan lotion being squeezed into her hands, the other was paler in tone and resting on her front with a book in hand reading while kicking her feet about from behind. He knew them instantly as Starfire and Raven, two long-standing members of the Teen Titans, both had rather sexually voluptuous bodies with Raven's being a bit thicker in curvatures and hips-to-waist ratio. It got Conner excited even more and he landed right in front of them catching the two babes by complete surprise. 

"Hey there, ladies, ya miss me?" He greeted in his ever-cheerful manner with teeth smiling wide, he saw Starfire take off her sunglasses and flash him a joyous look while Raven simply put her book down in front of her, eyeballing him with an annoyed grunt for interrupting her.

“Conner, you know better to call ahead if you're going to show up out of the lube. You know how Damien gets on our asses about security protocol, right? Also, it's good to see you again." She replied in her crass way, unknowingly feeling a fingering curiosity making her violet eyes steer down towards his crotch where a large bulge was protruding from underneath his suit.

"Indeed, we have faced many instances of Mind-control and Alien robots as of late, you should make a habit of calling first, but make no mistake, I'm happy to see you as well!~" Starfire beamed with radiance and overall happiness, floating upward to go over and greet Conner in a fierce hug, making him hug her back with a salacious grin on his face.

Raven noticed this and rolled her eyes at his juvenile sense of humor, feeling that he really hasn't' changed that much from before.

'Typical,but....' Raven thought to herself, catching the sight of his bulging cock pushing through to his pants while he hugged Starfire more intimately, making his hands reach down the smooth curvatures of her backside.

Once they broke off, he lowered his shades and saw how much they both developed once Raven got up off the long-chair to go ahead and hug him. His jaw went slack a bit when seeing their bikini choices; Raven's had little violet V-string attached squares covering up her delectable C-cup mounds of breasts. It was an oddly sexual choice for the more socially-intrinsic goth girl with a darkness fetish and a sense of modesty, but he wasn’t to complain, not one bit. Her waist as thin as ever, except this time around it matched her perfectly plump curvaceous body with thick legs Conner just wanted to rub his face on.

Raven, otherwise known as Rachel Roth, had that curvy slightly shorter body with a perfect hourglass shape and it was making him hornier by the minute. Then there was Starfire herself, Koriand'r of Tamaraan. The tall womanly princess of Tamaraan was a ten out of ten no matter what, Conner thinks she'd give even Wonder Woman a run for her money in the looks, strength, and body department. Taking a step back to see her sexually scanty swimsuit from a wider angle, he saw that Kory had on a sexually-appealing two-piece considering one very thin-looking red thong over her crotch and a very small bikini top covering her pendulous D-cup breasts. Conner felt like he was having a meltdown of sexual excitement just from seeing them alone until he snapped out of it as soon as he heard Raven speak of.

******

"If you're done eye-banging us, Conner, how about we kick back and enjoy the pool a bit before Damian comes up here screaming at us for 'Letting our guard down', hm?" Raven offered with arms crossed and an unusually coy look on her lips, feeding Conner's ever-growing desire to go over and pull her into his arms.

'Damn, when did she look so.....sexy?' He wondered and hoped she was fair-game considering her on/off history with Beast Boy. He secretly wondered the same thing about Kory and vaguely heard tell of her and Dick breaking up because he got together with Batgirl. It often makes him wonder if Superhero life was half Soap Opera and half Multiverse shenanigans.

As far as Rachel Roth was concerned, she was free on the market right now and feeling the hormonal teenager needed to indulge in her newfound thirst for Superboy, she suspected it might be the same for Starfire, but Raven wanted to jump on that first.

"Sounds like a plan, ladies. Just let me take off the jacket here, cost a fortune and I do not want to get i dirty." He excused himself and removed his leather-bound jacket from his shoulders, noticing that Raven stared at him with glowing violet eyes while Stafrie simply reclined onto the long-chair to relax.

'Huh, she must really be digging me since I can see her eyes are going.~' He thought to himself and looked back at the pool and then at himself, noticing he was still wearing his ever-troublesome costume, which had often been a pain in the neck to remove from his body. Getting an idea to play off Raven's rather obvious attraction to him, Conner decided to play his cards and get reacquainted with his teammates, in the most fun way possible. "Say, Raven, I don't suppose you could guide me to a bathroom or something nearby for me to change, could you? I kinda forgot to buy some swim trunks on my way over here and this outfit is a total bitch to take off. It doesn't disappear into the Shield Emblem like Clark's does, unfortunately."

That last part was a lie alright, but neither Raven nor Conner cared just so long as it gave them a chance to be alone with each other. The pale-skinned girl smiled knowingly and tossed back a lock of her hair from the side of her face before gesturing to the doorway leading out of the rooftop and into the building.

"Sure thing, just follow me then. I'll show you where to go, we've had some changes done to the base since the last time you were so it might take a good while to get acclimated to it all." She said and turned to Starfire. "Don't wait up for me, Kory. YOu just enjoy the sunset, I wanna give Conner a quick rundown of our base seeing as how it's been remodeled a bit since last time he was here. It'll be my 'Welcoming Back' party for him." Raven said that last part quietly with a sly smirk and took Conner's hand, leading him into the entryway heading back into the building

A mildly curious-looking Starfire was left laying on the chair with an innocent yet bewildered look on her beautiful face, feeling as if there was more to that than she thought possible. A part of her actually felt a bit jealous, yet nodded all the same.

"Alrighty then, hurry back before it gets dark. The crystal blue waters of the pool are most beautiful during the daytime after all.~" She beamed, not knowing or even suspecting what they might really be up to when getting behind closed doors.

****

Conner followed Raven inside, eyeballing the way her plump heart-shaped ass looked swaying side to side in such an erotic manner. He never knew the reclusive goth girl to be this vexing until now, he even had a feeling Raven knew he was eyeballing him this way. Walking past the changing rooms he said nothing and continued following Raven until they got to her bedroom, giving him all the more reason to smile widely with eager excitement.

Raven turns to flash him a knowing smirk then opens the door, leading him into her mystique dark-laden bedroom complete with all sorts of occult furnishings, trinkets, and dark colors all around. The only hint of light in this place was the stream of sunlight coming in from the opening of her blinds. Raven walked over to pull her curtains open giving the room a much-needed illumination before crawling onto her bed on all fours seductively.

"Well? Aren't you going to come over here and take me already? I can read how badly you wanted to bang me the moment you stepped foot on the balcony, Conner. And I can safely say the feeling is mutual, considering how big that bulge of yours inside of your suit is appearing." She pointed out, making him blush a little for she saw him truly notice his erection now that he wasn't staring like an idiot at the two girls.

"Heh, you got me. Honestly, I was a bit worried you would be taken but glad to see that isn't the case.~" He said, feeling his friskiness rise up to ocean surface levels. He reached towards his chest, pushing a finger onto the emblem and making the suit disassemble into flecks of high-tech Kryptonian light making him become naked save for a pair of dark boxers being worn around his crotch.

Raven instantly bit down on her bottom lip with excitement, seeing the head of Conner's penis sticking out from the lower left cuff of his trunks. He was large alright, and possibly as durable as can be, making him the perfect partner for sexual discourse. Raven thinks it must be a 'Super Person' kind of thing.

"I totally knew that line about your costume was fake.~" She teased coyly as he walked up to her, bearing his lean muscular body to her in all its glory, making Raven feel the heat of her loins swell with sexual need and desire. Rising up on her bed, remaining on her kneecaps she held out her arms to him and felt him take her over closer to his body. There, Raven felt his hands reaching up to her bikini top, slipping them down off of her breasts and letting them jiggle a bit before cupping onto his hands.

"Mmhmm!~ Aaahh..!~ Haven't...mhm...felt that in a while." She breathed out then found her lips getting sucked into his own, leading them into a deliberately steamy kiss that had Conner taking the lead by swallowing Raven's breath into his mouth. She clutched her fingers tightly over her waist, feeling the ever-growing need to embrace this as she brought her hands up to latch around his neck and pull him even closer.

"Hhmmnnmmh!~ *Sslllrrppp...sllrpp...sclhpppp!* Mmhhmmm...!" Raven moaned as she felt him pressing into her face, pushing open her mouth with his tongue and letting it curdled against her own in such a salacious romantic way. She was positively melting into his grasp and feeling him dip her body as he got up onto the bed, taking her over as he hovered his built-frame directly above her.

Conner moaned into Raven's mouth, tasting her tongue languidly in such a wet sloppy way for a couple more minutes. Eventually, he pulled himself off of her, leaving her breathless and panting voraciously underneath his body with breasts jiggling about while a smile crossed her face.

"Oh ho yeah, I've missed this alright. Let's take this off, shall we Raven? I'm way too horny to indulge in foreplay right now, you know." Conner said as he reached down to Raven's waist, hooking a finger around her thong then pulling it down off of her body. Raven didn't mind a single bit and even lifted her legs up hight showing Conner the drooling sex of her pussy aching to be filled by his magnificently-sized cock. She had a hunch it was as big as she imagined it to be.

"You better be rough with me, I like a bit of 'Alpha Male' in my Superboy soup, Conner." She teased making him snickered just a little bit as he pulled her thong off of her waist completely, taking a quick whiff of it before sending it flying across the way.

Raven spread her legs wide apart, showing him the slight fuzziness of her pussy, obscuring the moist peach-looking splendor of her snatch as she spread open her folds showing him the inside where she wanted him to stick out. Conner couldn't believe his luck normally; he plays it steady and only goes on dates, albeit with numerous women at the same time, but he plays it safe and waits for them to beg him for it. This being the case that Raven came onto him was nothing short of legendary as she got up off her back and turned around onto her side, placing her right leg up high into the air and keeping her folds spread wide open for his amusement.

"Don't have to tell me twice, beautiful. I'm really glad I caught you and Kory at such a good time, best welcoming party ever." He said chuckling playfully and quickly got out of his trunks, exposing his thick throbbing thirteen-inch erection, making Raven's eyes go wide as a result.

She felt he was big, but this was something different entirely since his cock was quite bulging all over the surface with balls appearing as thick as pears. It made her wonder where it all goes when he gets into his costume.

"Wow, Just....wow, get over here and stuff me already, Superboy. I have been needing it like you would not believe." Raven purred and saw him grab the hilt of his erection, guiding it over to her mewling pair of quivering lips, pushing it inside of her wetness and making her mouth drop wide open in orgasmic delight already. "Hhngggnnh!~ Yess.....! Ahh! You're s-so big! Mmmh!"

She tossed her head backward and felt Conner's sausage start splitting open her sex, spreading her lips wide apart as if it were a living condom wrapped around his meat canon. He growled with growing delight, keeping an arm around her upturned leg and holding onto Raven's waist as he shoved himself in as far as it could go with a sickening 'Splotch' of moisture coming out. He grinned from ear to ear, feeling her sex squelching snugly around every surface of his cock while pushing into her cervix before making is way inside of her womb! With a hard shove, he pushed himself all the way into the back of it, making Raven's toes curl tightly as she wretched with sexually-charged excitement at feeling the head of Conner's length push out from within her stomach like a bulge.

"Uuaaaggghhhh! Ohhh yeah! Conner! Fuck me already! I need it!" She cried out in ecstasy and started feeling his waist rolling into her bottom from behind, making her body hop and writhe about all over the surface of the bed.

Loud slaps of echoing flesh began coming out of Raven's pelvis as it meshed into Conner's waist, over and over again while building up in passionate momentum. Both were rather horny teenagers and Raven had been feeling incredibly aroused the moment Superboy arrived at the rooftop pool to greet them like always. She was feeling her slimy insides curled around Conner's length, feeling the literal steel-hard erection cleaving into her sex with an efficient hip-bucking manner of riding her.

He let out loud grunt after grunt, experiencing pleasure like he wouldn't believe while feeling Raven's cervix start choking up on the neck of his bloated penis. Staving off of masturbating and going out with other girls, Conner had a bit of a pent-up reservoir of semen ready to disperse at any given moment. Fortunately, he had a very high endurance being that of a Kryptonian nature.

"Mmhg! Mmhh..mh..mh..mh..mnnagghhh! Oohhh yeah! Raven, you feel amazing!~" He growled loudly and began humping her with an even more rampant pace, causing the girl's buttocks to slam into his pelvis, making the echoing noises of flesh on flesh grow louder.

Raven had to bite down on her fingers a bit to keep herself from screaming loudly enough to attract any unwanted attention from anybody else. Her curvy pale frame jiggled salaciously along the bed with Conner pounding away into her snatch, making her pussy reshape itself to suit his needs. Together their bodies rolled into each other constantly with sexes meshing, making the girl slowly lose her mind to the blissful sensation that came with it.

Holding her hands back over her head, she waited for the inevitable climax that was sure to happen within the next minute. She could feel her folds closing in and locking up around his gargantuan cock and squeezing tighter each passing second. Soon Raven started to feel her body shuddering with a climax, making it first and possibly one of many seeing as how good it felt having a Kryptonian cock plunging into the back of her babymaker!

"Aaahh! Aaahh!....aaaagggghhhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, pushing her chest upward in an arc and shuddering explosively with a climax as she succumbed to the feeling washing over her body.

Wint one more shout, Raven felt Conner plunge into the back of her womb, kissing the surface of its indies and making the bulge appear bigger as his balls bloated then disappeared a hefty load of semen into her pussy like so!

"Ggggghhhnnkk! I'm cumming! Ohhh yeah! take it all, Raven!" Conner howled loudly with a manic grin on his face, feeling his testicles pulsating like a living organ as they pumped voraciously into Raven's insides, filling her to the brim with his essence.

Thick dispersal of seed made its way into her babymaker, filling her womb to the brim as he rode out his first orgasm of the day.

"Mmmmngghh! Aaahhh.....oohhh..yeah....!~" He sighed pleasurably and felt his orgasm gradually die down,but not after a few more heavy ropes of sperm pouring directly into Raven, letting a thick splotch of white gravy seep out of her opening. Conner was still aroused and still rock hard as he pulled out of her cunt, leaving a thick dribble of his seed to spill onto her bed. It would be little wonder if she wound up pregnant from that amount of cum, but the results were worth it.

He saw Raven wearing a goofy smile on her face while she took a moment to collect her breath, the girl's chest was positively heaving up and down, making her tits jiggle for about a minute more until she got up, ready to go at it again.

"That...*hff...huff....huff!..was everything I needed, but how about a little more, yeah?" She asked, licking her lips seductively when she saw Conner point in the direction of her doorway, making her look confusedly in that direction and noticing that Starfire's eyes were peeking out from the opening. This caused Raven's jaw to fall open in surprise for she had not sensed her at all, or rather was too engrossed in the pleasure Conner gave her to really feel her power work properly.

"Come on out, Kory, I have super-hearing, remember? I could hear you breathing pretty heavily while watching us go at it like drunken monkeys." Conner called out to her, making the large alien girl open the door and step in completely with a sheepish smile across her face. She locked it behind her just to make sure and stood there bashfully with her hands behind her back and a blushing smile on her face.

"I do apologize, but the moment I heard Raven say she was going to 'Welcome' you, I became rather...envious? And followed suit to witness the scene of your lovemaking right now." She explained and started tugging open her bikini top, showing off her magnanimous pair of pendulous D-cup sized breasts revealing her erect dark tan nipples to Conner's grinning face. "Would it be alright if I joined you? I am also, how you say, 'On the Market'."

Raven smacked her right palm into her own face, feeling stupid for letting the door hang open revealing her fuck session with Conner to a now horny Starfire. Not that she necessarily minded having a voyeur stroke herself off to the scene, but it still made her very anxious to have someone enjoying themselves to their romp. Still, she looked to Superboy and saw an eager-looking smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as though saying 'Why the Hell not?'

"Well, we are a team again, after all. What's one more eager-cooking Tamaraanean to add to the 'Welcome back' party, huh?" Conner said in a cheerful carefree manner, making Starfire squeal gleefully as a result.

The large statuesque warrior of Tamaraan immediately tore off her swimming top, letting her wonderful breasts bounce free and hastily slid down her red-colored thong readily with a lascivious smile on her face. Raven simply giggled to herself and got up to place herself back on all fours, wiggling her buttocks directly into Superboy's eyes with a smile. Conner couldn't help but dip a finger into her dripping sperm-filled snatch, making her whimper erotically while Starfire flew over to the bed to gently land herself on top of him.

"Mmmmm!~" She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him completely and stealing his breath in an open-mouthed tongue-swallowing lip-lock that resulted in Starfire moaning loudly into Conner's mouth as she tackled him onto the bed.

Using his enhanced strength to grab a nice firm hold around her waist, he held her close by and made out with the orange-skinned beauty of the stars while continuing to finger Raven's sperm-filled sex with gusto. The pale girl wriggled her rear even more while feeling the sensation of Superboy's fingers prodding the more sensitive areas inside of her snatch, making her lose her mind with lustful bliss while moaning loudly in euphoria.

"Aaaaahhhhh! C-Conner!~ Ooohhh!~" Raven cried out, keeping her eyes shut and breathing out loudly as she felt her insides light up with desire once more. She was already horny, to begin with. Starfire continued making out with him, languid rolling her tongue all over his lips tasting his saliva as she tended to stroke his member into her right hand from below, feeling his stiff appendage harden even more with fingers gingerly squeezing it.

"Mmmhmm.~" Connor moaned into Starfire's mouth, tasting her as they went on with this kind of shameless foreplay until he felt wired and ready to pack it in with the beautiful Tamaranean woman.

Peeling himself off of her mouth with a wet sigh of elation, he gestured for Starfire to get on all fours like Raven and present herself in front of him. She obeyed immediately and did exactly that, kneeling side-by-side with her fellow Titan and keeping her pussy lips exposed before his face as they quivered with grandiose sexual desire.

'Oh man, this is the best Welcoming party ever! Mmhmp!' He grunted to himself, gripping his cock and lining himself up behind Stafire's body, ready to penetrate the Galactic Princess and make her cry out his name as Raven did mere moments ago.

Pushing the head of his shaft into the cusp of her sex, Koriand'r felt Conner's thick bulbous prick begin pushing into her gooey insides, making them spread around him as he sunk himself slowly to the hilt.

*Squelch!*

"Nnnhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh! Conner!~" Starfire cried out in ecstasy, feeling the strengthened surface of thick well-hung Super dick piercing her very insides and making its way into her waiting womb. Her cervix ached with desire for impregnation and started opening up, allowing him to sink into her even further while her sensitive walls churned the man's length the further it went in.

Conner growled with sexual delight, grinning from ear to ear and squeezing his hands around Starfire's waist while Raven watched, feeling engrossed by the scene. She too was feeling the thickened protrusion of his cock pushing deeper into the other girl's pussy like so, making a protrusion once again as he had just now penetrated her babymaker. Koriand'r clutched the bed sheets tightly, clenching her teeth and seeing stars in her glowing green eyes as she felt Conner's length hilt itself completely, making him growl quietly with sensation.

"Nnnngh! H-holy crap.....Kory! You're really, really tight! Nngh! It's like if I wasn't made of steel you'd probably crush some other guy's wang into that tight sex of yours." Conner said, causing Raven to laugh derisively at his immature statement and continue to run her fingers sensually along with her mound as he began to move.

Conner drew himself back leaving the tip inside of her sex, giving Kory a sense of pleasure mixed in with despair over having such a large length leave her body. She was well aware of the concept of teasing when it came to sexual matters, although a lot of Earth humor and customs still elude her to this day. Turning her head to the side she saw Conner toss her a wink back before grabbing her hips and pushing himself right back inside, sheathing his cock to the very hilt and making her feel her insides stretch out all over again!

"Hhaaaggghhnn!~ Ooohhh Conner! Harder...please make me feel everything, use as much as strength as you are able. I can more than take it.~" She demanded, feeling a wave of euphoria override her sense of reason for she was still risking breaking Raven's bed with her strength.

Thankfully, Conner kept his output of Kryptonian power at a bare minimum and started gingerly plowing himself into Starfire's ass, making her cheeks jiggle voraciously as she felt tremors of his phallus breaching her very womb.

"Uuaaagghh!...Ahh..ahh..ahh.ahh..aahh..aahhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, feeling her body slam into Conner's waist in a continuous exchange of bodily coitus with hips pushing against each other like so. Her buttocks slammed against his pelvis, voraciously wriggling into his lap as he then reached for her arms, picking her up and fucking in a held-back position using only his kneecaps as leverage.

Starfire hooked her legs around his thighs, keeping herself afloat as well as using her power of flight to maintain the position. Her orange-skinned body bucked voraciously about, slamming down into his waist feeling his monstrous Kryptonian cock pounding noisily into her sex! She moaned loudly and rolled her head about shaking her breasts as he continued plowing her head into the air. Raven watched the two of them going at it like monkeys, leading with Conner fucking Starfire's brains out by making his pelvis blur into her body at super speed!

Small waves of impact came out from between their sexes and she was seeing the bulge pushing and receding, over and over again, from within Kory's flat iron-like stomach. The alien moaned loudly time and again, making her body impale itself onto his dick while Raven continued to watch with a finger wriggling into her quim at the sight of it. The girl decided to crawl up to Conner next, feeling friskier than before and wanting to be a part of the action itself as she watched Koriand'r shaking her hips while keeping flight going. Raven got up onto Conner's side, running a hand along his chest and running her lips along his neck kissing him up until she reached his face.

He turned away from watching Kory's ass slamming on his waist and locked lips with the pale-skinned girl.

"Mmhmm.~" He mewled into the girl's mouth, feeling her hands sensually running along his face, cupping his cheeks as they worked their tongues into one another while Kory simply fucked herself constantly with ever-growing bouncing made of animal instinct and sexual frenzy.

"Aahh..aahh...aahh...aahh..ahhh..ahh..ahh..ahhh!~ Superboyyyyy!~" She cried out all of a sudden, feeling her body tremble with impending orgasm. She had already been nearing her end after several minutes of churning her cunt on the steel hard cock of Conner Kent.

"Mnnghh!~" Conner moaned inside of Raven's mouth and pulled out of her face in order to look at Starfire bouncing around on his pelvis, feeling the increasing need to cum directly into her as she had lost so much sensation in her loins that she had lower herself onto her hands again, coming out of flight. She clutched the blankets tightly and began grinding herself on his waist, slamming her ass into it as she felt ready to cum.

With a cry of ecstasy, she made her beautiful mane of blazing orange hair flare up like a Supernova, making the area bright as she tightened her insides around Superboy's cock, succumbing to orgasm with her snatch gushing messily all over his waist!

"Aaaggghhh!~" She cried out as he began hammering into her twat mid-orgasm, feeling his appendage swell up until he slammed into her at the hilt, filling her with thick splashes of cum flowing directly into her cervix like so!

*Spprttt...spprtt...spprtt..spprtt..spprttt!*

Starfire bit down on her bottom lip, whimpering loudly with green eyes lighting up in brightness, bucking herself voraciously into his waist and feeling her womb fill up with nonstop ropes of sperm flooding her chambers. Raven watched the sight with a lip-bitten smile of coyness of her own, enjoying the display and getting frisky enough to wanna jump him as soon as he finishes up inside of her.

"Uuuaaaagghhh.....! Mmhmm!~" Koriand'r mewled loudly as she gently tapped her buttocks into his pelvis a few more times before eventually slowing down to a halt, leaving herself breathless as she felt Conner's cock softening if only slightly.

The boy groaned to himself once Starfire pulled herself off of his waist, letting a thick drabble of cum spill out with a sickening splotch of moisture until Raven crawled over placing herself between her legs.

"I think this is as good of a time as any to be feeling a little naughty myself.~" She commented and spread open her friend's folds, showing her a thick cream filling that she couldn't help but dig into her snatch with her tongue next.

*Sllrp!*

"Hmmm.~" Raven mewled into Kory's snatch, tasting her folds and eating out some of her cum that Conner left inside her body like it was a cream-filled treat. Kory began to moan loudly into the surface of her bed, wriggling her buttocks into Raven's face as she felt the dribbles of Conner's sperm get sucked out onto her waiting tongue.

*Sllprrt..sllpprr...schlupp...schlupp..schluppp..schluuupp!*

"Hnnnggg! Ooh Raven...! This is most enjoyable!" Kory yelled out while Conner simply watched with newly reinvigorated arousal.

'Holy crap this is hot.' He commented while watching Raven feed out of Starfire's cunt for another minute until she eventually pulled herself off of her pussy, leaving her face messy with seed and moisture while Kory remained hunched over on her knees with her ass sticking up high into the air.

"Well, shall we get down to some 'Teamwork' practice?" Raven suggested, licking her lips in a slow salacious manner.

"Ooooh yes! I would most love to practice in the art of the threeway, please entertain us, Superboy.~" Kory begged in a cuter fashion as she sat up next to Raven, waiting for Conner to jump in between them and wreck their world with raw unadulterated animal-like passion.

"Heh, best welcome home party ever indeed.~" He said to himself before lunging himself into the fray, making both girls squeal loudly as he took him in a variety of ways.

**

First, he had started fucking Raven raw again by bending her over and dominating her body from behind, making the girl's ass wriggle as he slammed into her sex in a rampant mechanical fashion. Kory had been at his side making out with him in a hungry lascivious fashion. tongues curled about and Raven wound whimpering loudly with nonstop euphoria until she felt the second cream-filling brought on by Superboy following after. Immediately Kory was there, eating out her friend and scooping dribbles of seed onto her tongue causing Raven no end of sexual stimulation until it was high time for round three.

There, Conner had both girls placed on top of each other, squishing each other's breasts together nipple-to-nipple while he sawed his prick out from between their pussies, stimulating their clits and making both of them whimper together at the same time. They held hands tightly with fingers interlocked with each other, embracing one another between the occasional screaming while he took turns pushing himself into the hilt inside of each of them each time. He bottomed out of both girls simultaneously using his super-speed, making Raven and Starfire both cum several times each until he felt the bloating of his balls happen once again. With a hard pump of semen gushing out like a volcano, he wound up filling both girls completely leaving them spent and laying the bed spent, sweaty, and satisfied.

Judging by their faces, Conner felt he had done a great job breaking them in with mind-warping pleasure indeed.

*****

"*Huff...huff...huff..!* I gotta say, I think I'm going to like it here, after all, ladies. Just so long as we get to do this much more often.~" Conner said as he brought his arms around each of Starfire and Raven's shoulders, barely hearing them groan with inaudible noises while wearing mind-broken smiles of pure post-coital ecstasy on their faces.

Both girls looked entirely out of it, leaking thick amounts of cum from their gaping pussies while feeling completely enamored with Conner Kent, happy to be indulging this for as long as he was here, and even beyond.

"Mmmmmmm....Superboy.~" Raven moaned quietly and leaned onto his side, resting her delirious-looking face into the side of his neck while Starfire did the same on the other side.

"He he he he he hehe, most enjoyable indeed. Me...I...want more of this...!" Kory said while running her hand along Superboy's chest, feeling his muscles as he smiled to himself in absolute victory while feeling pumped for the next round already.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....?**

**This has been for Anon, thanks for reading.**

  
  
  



End file.
